Crossing Paths
by AllCanadian
Summary: <html><head></head>**YAOI FLUFF** Berwald lives a day to day life of misery in an Orphanage-Boarding School, under 'the reign of Matthias'. Then, one fateful night, a stranger appeared with more than he seemed. Soon, his world is turned upside-down. SuFin, some DenSu and NorIce.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story, and I had to write it for English. So, I ended up writing about SuFin, although I had to keep it appropriate for school and such.

So, I'm sorry for Sweden's misguided personality, Denmark being an absolute jerk, and Finland being a weakling. I had to alter their personalities so then they would fit the criteria in my assignment. I hope it's still bearable though! ^^;

* * *

><p>In an orphanage-boarding school residing deep within Scandinavian Europe beset a diversity of children and teens. The amount of diversity was so large, that there was possibly at least one kid from every country of Europe.<p>

Inside the orphanage was a Swedish teen, almost ready to graduate. He was trying very hard to keep his concentration on a book about cultures, hence the upcoming test.

Usually, everyone would leave him alone, due to his heavyset figure and piercing gaze, enhanced by the pointed shine in his glasses, but a Danish boy, not too far in age and height had continued to pester him to insanity.

"How many time do I have to tell you," The Swede, namely Berwald growled, as he tried regaining his place, "_Leave me be_."

"No way, Ox," The Dane, Matthias replied indignantly, poking him in the head with a pen, "You still haven't given me your notes from the last class."

"That's because you skipped the last class." Berwald stated, irked at the Dane's nicknames. Ox was derived from his last name _Oxenstierna_, but he felt it was due to his figure.

Matthias lowered both his gaze and voice, creeping closer to his ear, "You _owe_ me, _Bernard_."

"It's Berwald," He replied, trying to conceal the fear enveloping him.

The Swede instantly remembered how Matthias had ruined his perfectly constructed plan, as he had walked in on him taking money from Mr. Vargas, the headmaster. Berwald only was trying to purchase a plane ticket to Stockholm, away from this misery of this supposed haven, and away from 'oh so superior' Matthias. Of course-he couldn't tell the Dane that-it would only get him in trouble. So Berwald stammered up an excuse, something namely what the French or Greek students would say. It only gave him a new outlook from Matthias, as well as more opportunities for the Dane to cut class.

Berwald sighed, removing the neatly clipped pages from his binder, and gave them to the hands of the class-cutter. The Dane smirked and sauntered away, leaving Berwald in rage.


	2. Chapter 2

By suppertime, there was a commotion larger than the norm. The Swedish teen assumed that Emil, the one from Iceland nearly had his pet puffin cooked. Berwald could see through the crowd, yet was trying to locate the centre of it all. Instead of seeing Emil's lithe figure, he viewed what seemed to be an inconspicuous sight. It was a frail body, huddling under a blanket from the wetness of the rain outside. He could also see that the young lad bore short, platinum hair that barely concealed a rarity of an eye colour. Viewing it, they seemed to be soft platinum, jaded with violet. _Is that even possible?_ Berwald thought to himself.

One of the larger students, (who were not afraid of him, mainly being sculpted from the same clay) Ludwig nudged him.

"You're finally here, Berwald." The German student stated, "We've got another victim."

"He's from Finland," Another student, an over-informing Estonian spoke aloud.

The two other teens continued to chat about the newcomer.

"Hey, Ber." Ludwig crowed.

"_Ja_?" He replied indignantly.

"He's rooming with you. You're the only one without a roommate."

He gave one look at the quivering body, and those super-natural eyes, before muttering, "I see."


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig was quite correct. He did end up rooming with the Finnish boy, whom barely took time to converse.

_Shellshock_, Berwald told himself.

The lights were out soon enough. The moment there was no visibility, Berwald had heard sobs. They were heavily audible, even when compressed into a pillow. The swede couldn't continue to lie there as he heard the Finn hurting. Berwald moved to his direction.

"Y'okay there…?"

"Tino." He sniffled, sitting up before hacking into a fit of weeping.

It was a stupid question he had asked, but somehow Tino had intrigued him further than any person in the Orphanage-Boarding school.

He didn't know what to do except to wrap his arms around the shoulder of the hurting teen. Tino continued to cry, only sputtering out words like, 'car crash', 'fire', 'highway'. Berwald didn't dare leave him. He had already gone through enough traumas.

Tino fell into the abyss of sleep, recalling the event.

"_But this is who I am!" He cried, his eyes glistening. They were driving through the country of Denmark, visiting family away from his hometown, Helsinki. Through a highway in København S, the south of Copenhagen, the hail fell, matching the unusually icy feeling he felt inside_

"_It's just not...normal." Mr. Väinämöinen stated in an unnerving calm tone._

"_We can fix it with a little therapy," His wife replied, trying to keep her heart rate down, even with the possibly disturbing bits of information she received from her son._

"_But I don't want to be fixed!" He was on the verge of crying._

"_But honey…" His mother trailed off._

"_Are you saying you can't accept someone with differences?!" He growled with hostility._

_No reply from either parent._

"_Fine then! I hate you!" He proclaimed, forcibly undoing his seatbelt, and rushing out of the car door. Tino's shoes screeched on the highway's asphalt._

_The car stopped in the middle lane, his father barely removing his seatbelt. A truck from behind barely stopped, slipping on the slightly iced road. The car barely took moments before it exploded in his eyes._

_**I...I didn't mean it.**_

_The fire engulfed the car, leaving Tino in despair. He knew it was stupid, so stupid, to even have a sliver of hope. But somewhere, he held his cross necklace in his hands and weepingly prayed._

_**It's my entire fault.**_

_The outcome was obvious. He was driven to an Orphanage-Boarding School in Copenhagen. He knew the truth. It was so stupid to pretend._

To Berwald chest, Tino let one tear come out.

"The last time I saw them, I told them I hated them."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ohonhonhonhon _do not worry, I shan't tell!" laughed the French student, cornily named Francis.

The Swede gave his signature glare, causing the Frenchman to shudder.

"I actually don't mind. It's not like we were doing anything wrong." piped Tino, who was actually rather optimistic. It took the words out of Berwald mouth.

That morning, the Finn was found sleeping soundly beside the Swede. It was basically mortifying, and took away the 'Scary' label off of Berwald. It also didn't help that the Frenchie had been on wake up duty, so he'd be the one experiencing them. At least it wasn't Matthias.

Francis rather smirked at him, before turning to strut.

"Well, I'll be off to culinary class. Au revoir!"

"Fun guy, huh?" Tino commented, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Uh…" Berwald was at a loss for words.

He continued to walk, guiding the Finn around. It was the weekend, but some people, like Francis liked to learn other skills other than the mandatory.

Within eyeshot, he saw what he always dreaded to see.

Obnoxiously wild blonde hair. Overconfident body structure (even though he was shorter than the Swede). That darned 'bad boy' walk.

Drats.

"I need the package. Now."

The package was Matthias and Berwald's code for notes. He sighed, removing an abundance of well-organized papers, stealthily clipped. The Dane took the paper and smirked to himself, before sauntering away to join his Norwegian friend Lukas in harassing the passing Belgian and Belarusian girls.

Berwald tried his best to keep his poker face on. He didn't want Tino to worry. The poor Finn already had enough things to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months have passed since Tino had arrived in the orphanage. Berwald had gained a respect for the Finn, and the two grew closer; one not seen without the other. They became quite platonic. Almost _too_ platonic, for two guys. And people were noticing.

Francis and another German student, Gilbert, snicker their signature (and very definable) laughs. A trail of _Ohonhonhonhon_ and _Kesesesese_-ing followed them every time they passed.

That Hungarian girl, Elizaveta (who had an odd habit of pairing males together) took pictures of them and sent them to her (influential) friends out east.

Matthias and Lukas didn't bother with rumours or such; both were now targets to their heavy confrontation about 'homosexuality'.

Berwald had seen how it affected Tino vastly, and threatened to hit the two senseless if they wouldn't be quiet.

As soon as the crowd thinned out (and Tino having been gone), Matthias tiptoed to reach the Swede's ear.

"You _owe_ me, Ox."

It almost left him in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't take this!" Tino nearly screamed the moment the door in their room was closed.

"Ignore him. He's always like this," Berwald replied, trying to calm him down. He was far from it; Tino was presumably cussing in fluent Finnish.

"I know, but I've had enough!"

"We haven't done anything wrong."

Tino stared at his shoes.

"That's the reason my parents died." He muttered audibly.

"_Vad_?"

_That night, Tino and his parents were enjoying a drive from their relatives to explore the other Danish cities. He was at heavy discomfort, due to his uncle relentlessly teasing him about getting a girlfriend. Of course, he had laughed along and vied to change the subject._

_In the car, they were talking about a releasing pop star._

"_He is amazing! I wish your uncle Mert had told me of him sooner!" His father stated, listening to the CD._

"_Wow! This is amazing! So talented and…" His mother trailed off, trying to find another compliment._

"_Handsome?" Tino finished earnestly._

"_That sounds somewhat _queer_, son." His father commented._

This is the moment_! Tino told himself. He took a breath._

"_It's because I am."_

_There was no sound in the car except for the hum of hail against the windshield, as well as the pop-star's music._

"_Is there anything wrong with that?" Tino pestered. His parents gave each other a disdained look that meant there was._

Tino was into tears again. The protective feeling cascaded upon Berwald, as his arms began to wrap around the crying student.

"Don't!" Tino pushed him away, leaving him stunned, "Aren't you horrified?"

"A good friend always accepts their friend's differences." Berwald stated blatantly.

For once, he was the one without words. He looked at the Swedish face. Berwald seemed cold and stern, almost murderous. The teen stood at about 5'10", having rather muscular body structure. But if you look past that, there was a kindness in his greenish-blue eyes. One who would never dare judge, just by what he saw.

"Thank you, Ber," Tino finally said, embracing the one he could trust for years to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The fifth of June. A living nightmare.

Berwald growled and nearly hit the calendar with his pillow as soon as he woke to see it. His roommate, Tino, sat up in surprise from his sleep.

"Geez, Ber, don't scare me like that!" He stated, getting up. The Finnish boy shook the hair out of his intriguing eyes.

"What's the occasion for you to hate this day, anyway?"

As if on cue, the obnoxious Dane, Matthias Køhler had run into the room (due to him being on wake-up duty).

"It's my birthday, and I'm the King!" He stated pointedly at the two students, the Swede trying to ignore him.

"What makes it better is that this is the Constitution day of Denmark!_ Long live the Danish_!"

Berwald realized that this was how it was to go all day.


	8. Chapter 8

The only rarity the Swede had felt was peace in this day. Ecstatic Danish people swarmed the streets and sang the national anthem throughout the nation (if that was possible, of course). The only bit of tranquility was now, moments before supper. He had begun rubbing his temples in such stress.

"Ber, are you feeling alright?"

He grumbled so deeply, you couldn't hear the vowels.

"_Str'ss'd_."

"Do you have to actually join the party? If you don't you should really rest."

He opened his mouth to say something, before an Icelandic friend of came.

"Oh, hello Tino." the Icelandic, Emil greeted, before seeing the Swede's face, "...Berwald."

"Ber's really tired. Can he skip out or something?" Tino questioned, looking at him with concerned eyes that seemed amethyst with worry.

"Apparently not," Emil replied, not looking at the older teen, "The Dane's going to have a fit. He's going on about his 'special day'." He rolled his eyes.

"_Big brother_…" a stealthy voice called out.

"No way! I'm not calling you that, Lukas!' Emil yelped, before moving from the Norwegian

"You know you want to." Lukas, Matthias' sidekick, began. Both Tino and Berwald began scooting away from the two. The Norge had a low, sultry, voice that made monotone sound like a teenage girl dealing with life.

"Stop procrastinating. Now shut up and say my name."

"I don't want to be doing what you say!"

"You know you want to."

"No I don't!"

"Big brother."

"I'm not saying it!"

Lukas continued to haunt his younger brother, whom was trying very hard to deflect his almost-possessive sounding chants.

"Okay boys! All of our drinks are going to be on Emmi until he says it!" a very noticeable voice rang out. It was Matthias, holding out a large, emptied mug.

"Don't you ever get tired trying to get free drinks out of people?!" The Icelandic hissed, grabbing his coat. Lukas sent his younger brother a lethal stare, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Leave the boy." Berwald stood, glaring at the other Nordic students.

"There's no need to get angry, we were only messing with Emmi! Isn't that right Lukas?"

The Norwegian nodded, a blank slate of a face plastered with indigo lasers looking to pierce anyone.

_Two can play that game._

Berwald set up his place, towering over both Matthias and Lukas. His signature glare had been placed into effect, the shine hitting his glasses just about right.

"Or were you testing his limits? You've done that to me quite a lot."

The Dane's face twisted as he hissed, "I can _tell_."

He ignored it, "I see that. I can also see that you've started hurting others too."

Matthias raised his voice, "That's not what I meant! I can tell the world your secrets!"

"Fine! Tell Mr. Vargas, tell the boys, tell everyone! _Jag bryr mig inte längre_!" The Swede yelled, losing his control for a moment. He stood, grabbing his belongings before leaving to his room, and an awed crowd behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The Swede began packing. He had to go, somehow, but that was the impossibility. Berwald chose not to think about it as he placed all of his belongings into that one small suitcase from many days ago, when he arrived there at the age of 11. Six, almost seven years had passed. "What are you doing, Ber?" the Finn asked. It was close to midnight, and he was confused at the increased messiness of the room.

"I-no _we're_ going." He spoke, his eyes glimmering of hope. It was time to escape. Finally.

"But, how?" Tino replied, curiosity feigning from his voice.

"I don't know how, but we are."

"There's no need for that."

The Swede began to question him before he saw that the Finn's hands began to rummage underneath the mattress, pulling out two tickets to Stockholm.

"_How_, Tino?"

"I was supposed to go there this summer with my cousin." He replied, silence filling the room. It was finally their chance to flee.

This seemed to motivate both the boys, whom soon were found emptying their closets. The window was opened widely enough for even Berwald to escape. A thrill shook his heart. It was past midnight.

June 6. The day Sweden became independent of the Danish Rule. The day he fell free of Matthias.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been six months now since their fleet from the orphanage. Berwald and Tino had sorted their life problems. No contacts were made, as the day they fled was also the day the Swede turned eighteen. Meaning he needn't be under supervision.

But as time passed, Berwald grew closer to Tino. So much so that he was becoming an insomniac. Why? It was a possibility but…

Every time, he'd notice something beautiful about the younger Finnish boy. His short, frail frame in its delicate grace. That fair skin, never appearing dry. The soft, platinum hair, how it fell over those supernatural eyes. Those orbs, in a colour so impossible to humanity. They were a hue of amethyst, lightly grazed with a silver sheen. They were the most unbelievable eye colour, so undeniably captivating. He had caught himself staring into them for such time.

It was, and it felt wrong to fall in love with your best friend. But Berwald knew of Tino and knew how difficult it was to be strong, even when your feelings defy you. These feelings, he had to express them.

And so, he began to worry, when he could speak of his heart.

So the day came, December 6th, was the day Tino was leaving to Helsinki, back to his old life he deserved. The day Finland truly became independent.

The Finn's silhouette appeared evident in the newly fallen snow. Berwald watched as he disappeared into the background, prodding with each step.

Berwald's heart panged. _It's going to be too late_.

But he couldn't let go before it were to be.

"Tino!"

The Finn's head barely turned to see the desperation in his face.

"Jag älskar dig."


End file.
